


ninelie02

by shanyoumu



Category: Onmyouji
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 16:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyoumu/pseuds/shanyoumu





	ninelie02

拘谨的表象并未持续多久，就被一目连接下来的话打破了。  
“今晚我想在上面。”口气轻松得像在谈今晚想吃什么，一目连向前挪了挪，跨坐在荒身上，姿势里暗示意味十足。他随即抬起头来正视荒的眼睛，眼神清澈，像是在等待对方的允许。  
可是荒笑了笑，又将他一把推倒在了床上。  
“我今天在窃听里听你说，你不会口交？”荒跪在一目连腿间，一手去解一目连腰间的皮带扣，另一手按住意图挣扎着起身的一目连的小臂，“我想我可以教教你。”  
说着他抬了抬眼，看了正挣扎着一脸无措的一目连一眼，才再度低下头，将禁锢着对方身下那已经半硬器物的内裤脱了下来。  
他感到对方似乎瑟缩了一下。  
“但我想在上面……唔！”一目连的反对才说到一半，下身就被荒用手握住，随即闭了嘴。他有些失措，方才的冷静与淡定全没了，只得困窘地偏开视线，尽量放松下来。  
“你可以在上面，不过那是一会之后。”荒的手握着一目连的阴茎慢条斯理地套弄两下，声音带着笑意答道。然后他看了眼那根已经完全硬起来的东西，这才觉得脸上有点热。  
关于口交，荒其实也没什么经验——或者可以说是经验全无。他唯一的印象来源于大学时室友强行拉着他看的小电影，他当时第一次看这种东西，印象深刻，以至于直到现在还隐约记得女主人公用嘴侍奉男人的画面。  
他总觉得，一目连是应该被自己好好对待的——即使是用这种方式他也不介意。  
努力回忆着片子里的内容，他将那根器物从硬挺的前端吞入进去。口腔被热硬的东西填满的感觉有点奇怪，荒微微皱了下眉，这才尝试着开始缓慢吞吐。与此同时，还握着对方性器的那只手也没闲着，开始沿着柱身来回撸动。他能感到硬物在口腔里渐渐胀大，也能感觉到对方身体的绷紧。  
“别，荒……”一目连呼吸急促起来，他双手紧紧攥着身下的床单，哀求的话语都忘了用敬称。下身被温热口腔包裹住的感觉实在令人发疯，荒还时不时刻意用舌尖扫过敏感的尖端，让他几乎抑制不住想要喷薄而出的欲望。他想支起身去制止荒，荒却恰巧在这时加快了吞吐的速度。  
“荒，停下，再这样下去我就要……”一目连还在喘息着拒绝，正卖力吞吐着的荒不由得皱了皱眉，抬眼看了他一下。他能感觉到口腔里的那根物体胀得厉害，一目连显然是强忍着不愿意射进他嘴里。既然如此……荒抬起眼皮看了他一眼，身体退开，唇舌即将离开时牙齿在一目连的阴茎尖端轻轻碰了一下。  
乳白色的精液随即溅了荒一脸。  
一目连似乎也吓了一跳，一脸慌张地想给荒递纸巾，高潮后乏力的身体却没能撑起来。荒看着他的样子笑着摇了摇头，起身去床头抽了张纸巾擦了下脸，嘴上还不忘打趣：“我停了，你还是射我脸上了。”  
话音刚落，他的胳膊就被扯住，一目连一把将他拽到了床上。执拗的青年起了身，重新跨坐在他身上，脸颊上还带着淡淡红潮：“接下来，应该是我在上面了吧。”  
荒凝视着他。那个糟糕的第一次后他们又上过几次床，毕竟性事里无论多少总会有快感，品尝过这种快感的人就再难以自拔。一目连在做爱时总表现得很坦荡，与其说他不传统不矜持，不如说他是在勇敢地面对这种关系。  
他想要传达一个信息：你和我都不必对这种关系有什么负罪感。  
一目连不擅长语言表达，所以他选择用行动、用态度来表示。  
荒能隐约感受到这一切。于是他坐起身，从床头拿过小包装的安全套和润滑剂递给对方，同样大方地回应了对方的要求：“没问题。”  
一目连接过，将安全套叼在嘴里，双手撕开润滑剂的封口。他望着撕开的封袋迟疑了两秒，随即像下了什么决心似的，将润滑剂一股脑倒在了右手上。然后他面对着荒疑惑的目光，将右手缓缓探到自己下身，试探性地向后穴伸进了一根手指。  
后穴里突然被异物插入的感觉还是很奇怪，他倒吸了口气，腿有些软。与此同时，他听到荒骤然粗重起来的呼吸声。  
在人前用这种方式自渎，的确是有些羞耻。一目连不敢正视对方灼热的目光，只是半垂着眼帘，手指在体内草草搅弄了两下，就打算直接加到三根手指。可当另外两根手指探进身体时，还没习惯异物存在的身体内部骤然被填满，腿瞬间一软，一目连就倒在了荒的身上。  
还是太快了吗……一目连靠在荒的肩头，套子的包装还叼在齿间，他没法开口深呼吸，只能嘶嘶地喘气。耳边忽然传来荒低低的声音：“给我。”一目连愣了一下，转头看了眼对方，那双紫眸深邃璀璨如星辰，他这才忽然明白对方的含义，微微偏开视线，用另一只手把咬着的包装拿下来，递到对方手里。  
然后他抿了抿唇，试着放松身体，开始缓缓抽动深埋在体内的手指。最初的饱胀与疼痛过后，习惯被插入的身体开始适应异物的存在，抽动间隐约带出些难耐的酥麻感。一目连伏在荒肩上，呼吸越来越急促，手指抽动间带出些许水声，不知是由于润滑剂还是体液。终于，感觉到后穴已经逐渐变得湿软，一目连深吸口气，将手指缓缓从体内撤了出来。  
他直起身，看见荒在看他。他用眼神示意荒把安全套递给他，然后俯下身，解开荒的腰带与裤子上的扣子。  
对方内裤被脱下，那根已经硬硬地顶了他好一会的东西立即跳了出来。那东西他很熟悉，尺寸有些大，跟对方秀气的外表倒有些不太相称。一目连伸手在柱身上简单套弄了几下，便撕开手里的套子，细心地为对方套上去。然后他直起腰，调整了下位置，扶着对方硬挺的阴茎，尝试着缓缓沉下腰去。  
随着身体的下沉，湿软而脆弱的内壁被硬热的巨物一寸寸顶开，直到沉下身将对方的性器完全吞入进去，一目连才如释重负地呼了一口气。这还是两人第一次尝试这种体位，骑乘位让对方的性器顶到一个前所未有的深度，被填满的后穴饱胀得厉害。  
但即便如此，他也是这场性事中的主导者。一目连皱起眉，低头看了二人紧密结合的地方一眼，而后主动支起身体抬起腰，开始缓慢吞吐深埋在体内的那根东西。  
缓慢动作下，热硬阴茎与肠壁摩擦带起的触感仿佛被放大了好几倍，身体被填满的饱胀感与更深处隐约升起的空虚感相交织，一目连双腿发软，却又忍不住去寻求更多。  
于是他双手撑在身侧，加快了动作的速度。随着自己动作的加快，身体内部被更猛烈地撞击，一目连终于忍不住满足地喘息出声。但他已经完全被情欲占据的大脑却忽然意识到，这种忘情地在对方身上扭动身体的行为实在太过放荡，脸上突然烫得厉害，他刻意错开视线，不敢去看荒的眼睛。  
荒却一直看着他。他看着一目连跨坐在自己身上动着腰，身体起落间线条流畅的光洁脖颈因快感而微微仰起，让人很想在那个地方落下一个吻。对方柔软的肠壁顺从地裹紧他的阴茎，温热而紧致的触感逼得人要发狂，速度却还是太慢，让他很想将一目连就这么推倒在床上，掐着他的腰狠狠顶进去。  
但他什么也没做。取而代之的，他鬼使神差地撩起一目连遮住右眼的那绺黑发，手指抚上了那只被遮住的漂亮红瞳的眼角。  
那里有一道疤。一道虽浅，却还未完全消褪的疤痕。  
沉溺在情欲里的一目连也感觉到了他的异常，停下了动作看他。荒的手指还停留在他眼角，轻声问他：“这只眼睛……看得清了吗？”  
一目连沉默了片刻，深埋在后穴里的异物让他不适地动了动腰，像是无意识的挑拨：“还不太能看得清，但已经好多了。”  
他声音里还带着喘息，话音刚落，右眼模糊的视野里忽然光线一暗，湿热的触感随即覆上了眼皮：是荒吻了他一下。与此同时，身下突然被狠狠顶进，一只手随即环上了自己的腰，强势地引导着一目连配合着自己下身顶动的速度而动作。  
这场性事忽然被荒毫不讲理地夺回主动权，一目连不明所以地看了荒一眼，对方正紧锁着眉，表情不知是生气还是忍耐，让他心下无由地有些慌张。尽管如此，他早已习惯于对方侵犯的身体还是下意识柔顺地迎合了上去。他顺着荒的引导而摆动着身体，让腰部在对方狠狠顶进来时落下，将那根粗长的东西完全吞进去。这样的进入每次都深得惊人，体内最深处的脆弱地方被反复顶弄，一目连喘着气，移动着身体想要减轻这种折磨，却在下一刻惊喘出声——  
刚才的动作碾过了他体内的某一点，强烈的酥麻感顿时如电流一般传过腰椎。是“那个点”。  
荒显然注意到了他的变化，停下动作，用幽深的紫色眸子看了他一眼。片刻的停顿之后，一目连感到深埋在体内的那根东西重又开始顶动，而且次次都精准地向着他体内的“那个点”而去。  
强烈的快感使他双腿一下失了力气，只能无力地跪坐在荒的身上，毫不设防地敞开身体，承受着对方的插弄。对方一只手环抱着他，下身在他体内狠狠地往复顶动、碾磨，快感一阵阵泛上来，本就被操弄得一塌糊涂的内里越发湿得厉害，一目连咬着唇努力不发出声音，整个身体都因快感而微微颤抖。感觉到对方下身顶动的速度越来越快，显然也已经濒临极限，一目连睫毛颤了颤，闭上了眼睛——  
对方的动作在最后一次深深顶进后停下了。安全套的存在让他没法直接感知到什么，只能隐隐约约明白，对方应该是射了。而他也在最后被硬生生操射了出来，黏稠的液体溅上了两人小腹。  
荒将性器从对方身体里缓缓抽出来，身体分离时交合处传来很轻的水声，他忍不住将手往一目连身后探去，不出意外摸到了一手湿滑。一目连靠在他肩头，过了片刻，才从他身上直起身，脸上还带着未褪去的情欲潮红，视线只与他的视线在空中相触一瞬，就飞速地避开了：“我去洗个澡。”  
最后一目连几乎是落荒而逃。荒看着他的背影消失在浴室门后，这才把视线收回。他闭上眼，回忆起刚才性事中的细节，在心里暗骂了自己一句。  
方才他的确冲动了，不知是为一目连眼睛的事而发火，还是因一目连无意的撩拨而失控，总之他冲动了。不管是出于什么原因，这种情绪都应该被抑制。  
现在，需要一些东西转移注意力，让自己回复到正常状态——他的视线在房间里转了一圈，最后落在了放在床头的那叠资料上。


End file.
